


The Boy and the Race Car Bed

by orphan_account



Category: I’m Dying Up Here (TV), Logan Lucky (Movie)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Sex, High School AU, M/M, Parties, race car bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Boy and the Race Car Bed

Clay walked the halls of Blackwood High with his bag in his hand. His peers stared and laughed at his “Free Love” t-shirt. He was openly LGBT and proud, it was everyone else’s problem if they didn’t like it. 

Clay got to his locker to find Dayton fucking White leaning against it. Clay really did not want to deal with his shit right now. 

To most, Dayton was the popular guy. Nice clothes, expensive electronics, perfect-in-every-way type of person. To Clay, however, he was his asshole neighbor. They used to be friends, but once Dayton’s mom took over the company she worked for, he’s never been the same. Now he’s all about money, when before he liked to make mud pies and have snowball fights. 

“Excuse me, Dayton.”, Clay said. Dayton ignored him. “Hello?” 

Clay rolled his eyes and opened his locker from behind Dayton, not giving a fuck if he hit him. The locker door swung open and hit Dayton’s elbow. 

“What the hell, man?”, he asked. 

“I told you to move and you didn’t.”

Dayton rolled his eyes and shut Clay’s door before moving to a different wall with his group of douchebag friends. 

Clay put his bag in his locker, only to realize that his pride pin was missing. He looked on the ground for it, then he saw the remains of the smashed pin where Dayton was standing. 

“What an asshole.”, he muttered. 

~

Clay sat on his bed, strumming his guitar when he saw the crowd of people entering the Whites’ house. Dayton was throwing yet another party that Clay wasn’t invited to. 

The music got louder and louder. Eventually Clay could feel the pulse of the music in the floorboards. He rolled his eyes and put his guitar back on its stand before slipping his shoes on. He stormed over to Dayton’s house and knocked on the door. A girl in a cropped blue shirt and a skirt that put her whole ass on display answered the door. 

“Hey, baby.”, she scans Clay. 

“Hey… Have you seen Dayton?”

“In the kitchen.”

Clay pushes past her and walks into the kitchen, dodging red cups along the way. He reaches Dayton. 

“What’s up, Clay?”

“Turn the fuckin’ music down.” Dayton rolls his eyes. 

“Why are you so uptight? I thought the whole hippie thing was about being free and stoned?” 

“I’m trying to-” Dayton cut him off. 

“Take a seat, babydoll. Stay a while.”

Clay scoffed but sat, looking over the room. He didn’t see any alcohol, but he knew that mostly everyone was drunk. There were dancing and talking, couples making out against the walls. This was the last place Clay wanted to be. 

Dayton moved to the other side of the room, but his eyes stayed glued to Clay. This didn’t go unnoticed, however. Clay tried to avoid his gaze but he finally had enough. He walked over to Dayton, stepping into his space. 

“Hey, babe.”, Dayton said. 

“Babe? Are you drunk?”

“Hell no. I don’t put that shit in my body.”

“Then what’s wrong with you?”, Clay asked. 

“I want you. Seeing you over there… god you look good.”, Dayton licked his lips, looking Clay over. 

“You’re making fun of me, right? Think it’s funny to tease the queer boy?”, Clay scoffed. 

Dayton put his hands on Clay’s hips and brought them to his. 

“I like you, Clay. I want to hold your hand, I want to kiss you, I… I want to be with you.” Clay had a shocked expression. 

“You’re not serious.”

Instead of responding, Dayton leaned forward and kissed Clay. When Clay didn’t fight him, he pushed his tongue into his mouth and deepened the kiss. When they detached, Clay still tasted Dayton on his tongue. 

“Kiss me again.”

Dayton did just that. He kissed Clay and Clay kissed him back. They kissed all the way up to Dayton’s room, through the door and onto the bed. In the moments they separated to rid themselves of their clothes was when Clay noticed the bed. 

“You still have this?”, he laughed. 

“Shut up. It’s comfortable.”, Dayton rolled his eyes. 

“You sleep in a race car bed!”, Clay laid back, still laughing.

“You want me to fuck you or not?”, Dayton asked, clearly hiding his embarrassment. 

“Put me in gear, Dayton”, Clay said, trying to be serious. 

Dayton lubed his cock while he worked Clay open. Clay’s laughs turned to moans shortly after he was penetrated. 

“Dayton, please. Need your cock, Daddy.”

“Daddy? You want to be Daddy’s boy?”, Dayton smirked. 

Dayton lined up to Clay’s entrance and pushed in, moaning at the tightness. 

“Is this your first time, babe?”, Dayton asked. Clay nodded in response. “I’ll take good care of you”

After a few testing thrusts, Dayton found a good rhythm. Clay’s abs were painted with his precum and Dayton wanted nothing more than to lick it off. 

“Baby, I’m gonna cum… want to cover you in it”, Dayton moaned. Clay stroked his own cock faster, matching Dayton’s speed. 

“Daddy… cum all over me!” 

Dayton pulled out and held their cocks together, stroking them both at the same time. Clay cums first, adding slick for Dayton to finish. 

They both laid on their backs, their cum cocktail drying on Clay’s abs. Dayton leaned over and sucked a mark into Clay’s neck. 

“You’re mine.”

“You’re not asking me to be your boyfriend by sucking on my neck, are you?”, Clay teased. 

“Yes I am”, Dayton smiled. 

“Gonna take me on dates?” Dayton nodded. “Then I’m yours.”


End file.
